


Who Is Staring Back At Me?

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Jaune Arc, Trans Male Character, Trans Weiss Schnee, Uses she/her pronouns for Weiss because she hasn't quite moved beyond that yet., Weiss is ftm, Weiss is in denial, we're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Weiss is figuring some things out and Jaune is there to help.





	Who Is Staring Back At Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just me projecting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you enjoy it either way!

“Everything alright, Weiss?” 

Weiss was startled out of her thoughts, blinking up at Jaune. “Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Jaune shrugged. “You’ve just… been staring at that mannequin a long time.”

Weiss followed his gaze back to the mannequin she had been staring at, cheeks turning pink. “What, I can’t appreciate an outfit?”

“Of course you can it’s just… I don’t think I've ever seen you not in a skirt before?”

Well, that was certainly the truth. Weiss had been raised to be the perfect lady. Don’t speak unless spoken too, always look pretty, always wear a skirt or a dress. She had never really been allowed to wear pants. 

And, well, that wasn’t the only thing.

“And it’s also a male mannequin,” Jaune pointed out, glancing down at her. “Which I’m the last person who would ever judge about that stuff but…”

“I’m not very masculine,” Weiss finished flatly. She’d never had the chance to even try and be masculine. “It doesn’t matter anyway, my father cut me off. It’s not like I could afford an outfit like that.”

She looked back up at Jaune, who had a knowing look on his face. She didn’t like it. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Jaune gave her a small smile. “It doesn’t hurt to try something like that on you know? Maybe you’ll find you like it better than skirts and dresses.”

She squinted up at him, but then looked back at the mannequin. Maybe he was right. Weiss could certainly find something like that to try on.

-

Standing in front of the mirror in the dressing room, Weiss fought back the urge to cry. This was… she wasn’t sure she had the words to describe how she felt, other than  _ right. _ If it wasn’t for her hair, it might have looked perfect.

And really, if she took down her hair, and tied it behind her, well, she could almost pretend her hair was short. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about this before. She just… usually slotted the thought away in the back of her head for further examination later. And then she never did. But it was a lot harder to ignore when you were standing in a dressing room, wearing men’s clothes and pretending your hair was short and all your curves were nonexistent.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Jaunes’ voice. “Uh, Weiss? Everything okay in there? Should I go get Ruby?” 

Weiss pulled open the door, looking up at Jaune in distress. Before she could think about it, she dragged him into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her. 

“Weiss?” Jaune sounded really worried now. “Are you sure-”

_ “I think I’m a boy,” _ Weiss whispered, staring up at Jaune with wide eyes.

Jaune blinked. “Oh. Okay. Do you want to do something about that or-”

“Jaune!” Weiss hissed, blinking away tears. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jaune soothed, placing his hands gently on Weiss’ shoulders. “It’s not the end of the world. Your team will love and support you no matter what. And you don’t have to do anything yet. You can take your time and then we can talk about things.”

Weiss sniffed, nodding. Okay, one step at a time. She could do that. That was how she gained her freedom. And that was how she would handle this.

Stepping forward, she threw her arms around Jaune, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Jaune wrapped Weiss up in a big hug. “I’ll help you out however I can.” He’d been down that road and he would have loved to have someone help guide him. It would be an honor to help Weiss so she wouldn’t have to go through it alone.

They stood like that for a moment, before Jaune spoke up again. “We should probably get out of here before someone gets the wrong idea.”

“And there goes the moment.” Weiss stepped back, shaking her head. Still, she smiled. “Alright, give me a minute. I’ll meet you outside.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
